


Chained

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Mikasasha - Freeform, Oneshot, Werewolf AU, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa has a problem. At midnight she turns into a giant wolf. She can't control her wolf, and when she wakes she has no recollection of what her wolf did during the night. One night Mikasa is too late to chain herself up, and her wolf runs free. Soon after she is visited by a stranger named Sasha, who claims they know each other better than they think, and that Mikasa is not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my tumblr. Hope you enjoy

Mikasa panted harshly, chest tight and stomach taut with anxiety. She managed to stumble into her home and crashed through the living room towards her basement. Her blood pumped hard through her body, and she could already feel the change overtaking her. She needed to get down to her basement before it was too late. Curse the jackass that had forced her to stay late at work. Didn’t he realize what he had done? If Mikasa didn’t make it. If she…

A whimper broke through her lips as pain shot through every inch of her body. Mikasa made it to the door of the basement, but only crashed into it. Her bones began cracking. Mikasa’s vision blacken at the edges, and her mind started slipping away. She tried to get onto her feet, but her legs wouldn’t obey her. She could already feel her spine snapping and reshaping, could feel the hair splitting from her skin to cover her entirely. Her jaw ached the worse, as her human teeth fell out, replaced by sharp canine fangs. She whimpered again, terrified for what she would end up doing, and succumbed to the change.

When it was over, a wolf stood on all fours, grey eyes shining through the darkness, and then she howled.

XxX

Mikasa woke with a groan, naked and covered in dirt. She sat up slowly, head pounding as if she had spent the night partying, and not terrorizing the neighbourhood. She wasn’t entirely sure what she had done last night. Looking up, Mikasa realized that she was in an open field. Her hands were covered in blood, too, and when she swallowed, so was her tongue. It took little thinking to realize that she had eaten something raw last night. Mikasa was too scared to think about what it was, and leaned over to vomit. Blood and chewed up meat slopped to the ground, and Mikasa felt no better with that stuff out of her stomach. She climbed onto her feet, aching in every joint, and sniffed the air.

She was close to her city. At least, close enough to still catch its familiar scent. She also smelt her own, and another, sweeter scent. Had there been someone with her? For a long second Mikasa considered that she had dragged a person out here, but then she took a deeper sniff and realized that the scent was wolf, not human. And not just wolf. It was another shifter. She sighed in relief, and then she started the long walk back despite being naked. What else could she do?

When she passed the sign that welcomed her into the city, an old truck rumbled to a stop beside her. An elderly man eyed her wearily, thankfully not lingering on her chest.

“You had a rough night?” he asked lowly, sounding concerned.

Mikasa must have looked like a hot mess. She had sticks and sand in her hair. Blood caked on her skin, along with other stuff she couldn’t even identify. No doubt she looked like a loon. But the man seemed nice enough, and Mikasa lowered her guard.

“You could say that,” she answered, forcing a smile to make a joke out of her situation.

“Headed into the city?” he asked. His eyes stayed on her face and only there.

“I am.”

“Naked and bloody?”

Mikasa grimaced. “Seems so.”

He chuckled, and then he inclined his head. “Hop in. I’ll drive you.”

Mikasa felt a wash of relief and gratitude. She took the offer and climbed in, surprised when the man draped his jacket over her bare shoulders. “Thank you,” she mumbled.

He smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Can’t have a young lady like you naked like that in my car,” he teased. “What will the city folk think?” He chuckled to himself as he started off, but his hands whitened around the steering wheel. “What were you doin’ out here by yourself in such a state?”

_I changed into a giant wolf and probably killed something for dinner. I probably licked my own ass or something, and howled into the night like an animal. I usually chain myself up back home, but got home too late last night. Thanks for asking._

Mikasa sighed to herself. “Long story,” she supplied. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you.”

He didn’t chuckle at her response. The air around him shifted, and Mikasa sent him a wary gaze. “You be careful,” he warned. “Heard there was a wild animal in that area last night.” He side eyed her in a way that made Mikasa swallow and pale. He had a suspicion that it had been her. He wasn’t even wrong. “You’re lucky you weren’t hurt.” His eyes trailed along the blood on her jaw. “Fatally, at least.”

“It’s not my blood,” Mikasa hurried. She cringed at how awful that sounded. “At least, I don’t think it is.”

He nodded and turned back to the road. “Wait ‘til my husband hears about this,” he muttered softly, after which he fell silent. Mikasa was grateful, and she looked outside of the window the entire ride to her house. When they stopped in the driveway, she offered the man his jacket back. At first he refused, but then Mikasa simply shoved it into the window and smiled.

“I have no need for it,” she insisted. “But thank you. Really.”

The man nodded, smiling. His eyes dropped to her throat, narrowed very slightly, and then he tipped his hat and drove off. Mikasa watched him for a short while, then realized that she needed to hurry inside before someone left for an early jog and reported her to the police for flashing. Not that she would blame them.

In the shower, Mikasa sighed blissfully as the hot water scorched her sensitive skin and washed the dirt and grime off. She pushed all thoughts away, content to have a single moment where she didn’t think further than the small confines of her shower. Afterwards she dressed in loose clothing, called in sick at work and then sat at her desk. Her fingers trembled slightly when she pulled up google and typed in a search.

**‘Wolf attack August 15 th, 2016.’**

She hit search and then waited, breath stuck in her throat. This was always the worst. Waiting for evidence to surface that she had killed or mauled someone when she hadn’t been able to chain herself up. Mikasa hated living like this. She couldn’t continue her normal life until she knew, though. Each person she hurt went onto her steadily growing list. Mikasa would not forget them. She would pay anonymously for their medical treatment or funeral, and send money to their families. She would sometimes try to visit the person, just to soothe her own aching heart. Maybe part of her was a masochist.

A few articles came up, one with a blurry picture of two wolves. Mikasa’s heart stuttered at the sight. “ _Teens chased by giant wolves,”_ the article read. _“Two Sina teens found themselves running for their lives when they suddenly encountered two impossibly large wolves. Though officials say that there are no native wolves in this area, one of the teens managed to snap a hurried photo. Two large animals can clearly be seen in the shot. One of the teens claimed that the wolves were unnatural, while the other states that it might have been the shock of the moment, and that they had over exaggerated. Many have already speculated on where these wolves came from, while most say this is a hoax. Our local animal control are already on the lookout, but the tracks have led them nowhere. A farmer close to Sina called in and reported that his cattle had been attacked last night, and that it had looked like a giant wolf. More reports are flooding in as we try to piece together how these wolves made it to our city, and what we can do to get rid of them”_

Okay. Mikasa took a deep breath. She had most likely eaten cows then. Not people. Cows. Though that wasn’t all that much better, it took a great weight off of her shoulders. She found nothing else that gave more details, and shut her laptop off with a huff. She needed to take a walk, or do something. Mikasa grabbed her wallet and jacket, and then she left her house and took a long walk down to her favourite café.

A bell jingled as she stepped inside, making Mikasa’s muscles relax at the familiar sound. She stepped up to the counter with a smile.

“Good morning and welcome to Titan Coffee. How can I help you?” the teen at the counter asked, her voice flat and bored. She hadn’t even looked up as she spoke, but when she did, she did a double take and then inhaled sharply. Mikasa’s sensitive ears caught the sound of her increasing heartbeat.

Mikasa inwardly groaned. She loved this place, she really did. The food and coffee were great, and the staff were pretty friendly. Except for this one. This one was annoying as all hell. Mikasa knew she wouldn’t be any different now when the teen pulled a large smirk and then leaned forward over the counter. Despite their age, she was still taller than Mikasa.

“Oh hey, it’s the Asian beauty. How’re you doing? Haven’t seen you in here so early.”

Mikasa sighed. “Yes, hi Ymir. Can I please order something before you start?”

“Start what?” Ymir asked, feigning hurt.

“I’ll have a black coffee. Lots of sugar. No milk.”

Ymir pulled a face as she did the order on the screen. “So you like it black and sweet, huh?” she commented, grinning. “I’m pretty brown, and quite sweet. Do I still have a chance?”

Mikasa rolled her eyes. “When you turn into a werewolf, sure,” she joked.

Ymir laughed, and then she turned to make the coffee. It was finished before long, and when Mikasa reached out to take it, she furrowed her brows when Ymir’s hand closed around her own. Ymir’s skin was alarmingly warm.

“You’d be surprised how wild I get at midnight,” she teased, winking. Her golden eyes glinted with something odd, and it made Mikasa jerk away suddenly. Ymir laughed at her, but Mikasa hurried out of the store.

 _It can’t be…?_ She thought. _I’m always so careful. Unless she…_ No. There was no way. Mikasa had searched for others like her, but hadn’t found anyone. She had given up years ago. Mikasa wasn’t even sure how she had become a werewolf. She hadn’t been attacked. Hadn’t eaten anything weird or gotten sick. When she hit puberty, one night she had changed. She had nearly killed her parents that night, and so she had run away. Ever since she had battled that other side of her, the one that took her over and did what it pleased. What Mikasa hated the most, was that she never remembered. Whatever her wolf did, she had no control over. That’s why she chained it up. Because her wolf had killed before. Her wolf had killed a lot.

Mikasa lowered her head and hurried home. Her stomach tightened, and she suddenly felt like someone was watching her.

XxX

It wasn’t a full moon that made her change. It was midnight. Every single midnight Mikasa’s skin itched and burnt until she changed into an animal. That night she made sure to chain herself up properly. She bolted the basement door shut, closed the inner cage and then chained her legs and arms. She waited to chain her throat until the last moment, because that one was the most uncomfortable. Being changed up sucked in general, but it was a small price to pay to ensure she didn’t hurt someone or get herself killed.

When the change took over, Mikasa let it. She blacked out in an instant, and whatever her wolf did in its captivity, she would never know. Hours later the morning sunlight poured in through the tiny window slots, and Mikasa groaned in pain. Her mouth was dry, and her skin hurt badly where it had rubbed against the chains. They clinked loudly when she climbed onto her knees, and then a voice broke the silence and Mikasa’s head snapped up.

“I used to do that too,” a woman said.

Mikasa fell onto her backside, sputtering. She didn’t even have enough coherence to cover her nudity. It usually took a moment or two before she could speak after waking. The change left her tired and weak, especially when she chained up and didn’t let it run wild through the city.

“Who are you?” she snarled. “How the hell did you get in here?”

The woman stared at her through the cage bars, brown hair almost golden in the sunlight. Her eyes were striking in their beauty, piercing and yet soft at the same time. She looked solemn, but determined. Sighing, she crouched down so that they were eye level.

“I’m a werewolf too,” she admitted. “So I ripped the door off.”

Mikasa’s eyes snapped to the door, and she groaned when she noted that it had been ripped off completely. “How the…?”

“Easy,” the woman responded. “I used my wolf strength. Don’t you do that?”

“What?”

“You can use it as a human, too. You have to channel the wolf.”

Mikasa licked her dry lips. She wasn’t in the mood for this. Glaring, she unchained herself and then limped out of the cage. She ignored the strange woman and slipped the clothes on that she had left for herself. “What do you want from me, then?” she asked, voice low and angry. When she turned to gaze at the woman, she saw that her full lips were drawn down in a smile. Despite the odd situation, Mikasa caught herself thinking that this stranger was incredibly beautiful. She looked soft and warm, but there was a hard edge to her eyes that made Mikasa a little weary. She wasn’t going to take this stranger lightly.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” she started calmly. “My name is Sasha. By the way.”

“Okay, Sasha,” Mikasa started. “How about you leave now, so I can shower and get ready for work?”

Sasha shrugged, sighing. “They told me not to come to you, but I had to. Don’t you remember me? At all?”

Mikasa furrowed her brows. “I have never met you before.”

“Not like this, no,” Sasha agreed. “But our wolves have.”

Mikasa swallowed. She was about to tell Sasha to piss off, but then she suddenly breathed in Sasha’s scent, and her body involuntarily relaxed. All of the exhaustion suddenly dripped away, and Mikasa’s eyes widened in realization.

“Night before last,” Mikasa stated. “That was you?”

“Ha!” Sasha exclaimed, face beaming. “So you do remember me!”

“I don’t remember what I did that night, but I smelt you after I woke up.” Sasha suddenly blushed, and it was so odd that it made Mikasa stumble back a step. “How did we meet? What did we do, Sasha?” She was a little scared of finding out, especially when Sasha gave her a look from underneath her lashes, blushing even more brightly.

Sasha laughed nervously. “Let’s just say that we didn’t do bad things to other people, more like to each other.” Mikasa stared. “Sexually.”

Mikasa narrowed her eyes. “Are you telling me… that we… we…?”

Sasha nodded. “I can remember what happens, but I can’t control my wolf. And apparently my wolf couldn’t control herself either. We met just outside of the city. You were howling like a pup, so my wolf went to investigate. I think my wolf went nuts, because next thing I know…” her words tapered off, and she stared down at her feet, beet red. She shrugged. “Somehow we doggy styled.”

Mikasa rubbed a hand over her face. She felt violated. Out of all the things to discover her wolf had done, Sasha was one of them? At least, she supposed, Sasha was super cute. Mikasa peeked at her from between her fingers, and then she sighed and headed up the stairs and into her apartment.

“I’m sorry about the door,” Sasha said from behind her. “My wolf followed your scent here, and heard you howling down there. I ripped the door off as soon as I changed back because I thought you were hurt or something. Should have guessed you were a chainer.”

Mikasa paused. “A what?”

“A… a chainer. Haven’t you never heard of that before?”

“Obviously not.”

Sasha titled her head. “We call the werewolves that chain themselves up, chainers. Instead of learning to get over the bloodlust and accepting your wolf, you chain them up instead. It’s sad, really. I was like that too, until I found Connie and his pack.”

Mikasa needed to sit down. “There are more people like me?” she whispered.

Sasha nodded, smiling. “You aren’t alone, Mikasa.”

Mikasa swallowed. She hadn’t realized how alone she had felt until a lump formed in her throat and tears pressed against the back of her eyes. Her chest tightened painfully, and then a warm hand pressed against her shoulder.

Like a bolt of lightning, memories burst free and filled Mikasa’s mind. She remembered her night with Sasha, the smell of her, the taste of her, how her orgasm had rippled through her. Gasping, she twisted around and grabbed Sasha, accidentally pulling her over the couch and on top of her. Sasha cried out in surprise, and as they fell Mikasa flipped them over. She leaned over Sasha then, eyes side, chest heaving.

“I… I’m sorry…”

Sasha’s cheeks dusted with pink again, and even the column of her throat—where Mikasa noticed a scarred bite mark—had gone red. The blush travelled down her chest and to the tips of her ears. Mikasa had to take in deep, even breaths. Just like Sasha’s, her heart began to race.

“You remember?” Sasha asked quietly, almost hopefully.

Mikasa nodded. “This is so weird,” she responded softly.

Sasha nodded as well, agreeing, but she smiled brightly. “Can I get to know you?” she asked. “I can teach you how to be one with your wolf. And, um,” she looked off to the side. “How to be… one with me, too.”

Mikasa blinked. A vein in Sasha’s throat thrummed with her thundering pulse. A sudden impulse took her. Mikasa leaned in and then she kissed her. Sasha gasped softly into her mouth, but responded immediately. A low growl rumbled in Mikasa’s chest, making her snap her eyes open and pull back, shocked. Her lips tingled, and Sasha’s taste sat heavy on her tongue.

“I am so sorry,” she blurted. “I… I don’t know why I did that.” She was straddling Sasha’s hips, but she quickly climbed off.

Sasha laughed. “I don’t mind. Actually, you can totally do that again if you want.”

Mikasa eyed her. Now she was the one blushing, and since her skin was much paler, it was much more noticeable. “Sasha, we are complete strangers.”

Sasha shook her head. “Actually, about that…” she scooted closer, and then she took Mikasa’s hand and rested it gently on the bite mark at her neck. “You bit me, Mikasa. That means we’re bound to each other now. You just don’t remember it.”

Mikasa thought back to the night when she had Sasha had… well… gone wild. Her brows furrowed. “I don’t…”

“It wasn’t recently,” Sasha whispered. “You did it years ago.”

“Y-years?”

“Yeah. I was still chaining back then, and I think we lived in the same building. One night I didn’t chain quick enough, and ended up running free. Or my wolf did. I didn’t remember anything after that, I just know that I’d somehow lost my virginity, and that I had a bite mark on me that belonged to someone that had taken it.” Her smile was sweet, inviting. She caressed the inside of Mikasa’s wrist with her thumb. “It was you. I’ve been looking for you ever since.”

Mikasa’s brain was stuck on ‘lost my virginity’. “That means… that my… that I too…”

Sasha laughed. “Did you lose yours too then?” Mikasa nodded, and Sasha scooted closer until they were flush against each other. She held Mikasa’s gaze for a long, silent moment, and then she rested her head on her shoulder. “Is it weird that I don’t want to leave? Can I stay here with you, for a bit?”

Mikasa’s throat bobbed as she swallowed. “S-sure.”

“Do you want to join my pack? Learn how to live with your wolf?”

Mikasa didn’t answer immediately. She was still reeling from everything she had heard. But Sasha’s scent washed over her, so familiar now, and her heart warmed at the thought of running free with her. Or of her wolf running with Sasha’s. “I’ll think about it,” she finally answered. It would be a lot to accept. A lot to really think over and get used to.

Sasha smiled. “I knew you’d be stubborn,” she joked. “Just let me know when you’re ready.”

Mikasa felt herself smile. “It might be a while for me, because I’ve been alone for so long, but I’ll try. I don’t want to stop chaining, though.”

Sasha sighed. “You’ll have to stop eventually.”

“I don’t trust myself.”

Sasha sat up and held her gaze. “Then trust me.” Her eyes became brighter, swirling with gold and hints of blue, and Mikasa found herself getting lost in them. Hesitantly, she nodded. Sasha smiled and took her hand.

For the first time in her life, Mikasa felt hope. She felt that within time, she would belong somewhere. She felt that she belonged by Sasha’s side, as weird as that was. With a sigh, she pressed a very light kiss to Sasha’s lips, heart jumping when she released a tiny gasp.

“I have to get to work,” she informed her quietly.

Sasha pouted. “Really?”

“Yes really.”

“Mikasa?”

“Hmm?”

The sunlight highlighted the golden brown in Sasha’s hair, making her glow so beautifully that Mikasa’s heart nearly stopped. “Thank you.”

Mikasa returned her smile, for once putting genuine feeling into it. “No, Sasha,” she responded. “Thank _you._ ”

 


End file.
